Oh, my
by Tenxtena
Summary: A small side plot to the story, Journey with Quest. Pure and total crack


"Good, they're gone. Now, for tonight…" Hok muttered, putting his head together with the rest of his crew.

"Everything is basically in order… Steve, did you get the couch?" Hok asked, facing his friend.

The martial artist nodded, his fluffy spikes bouncing wildly. "It was a pain in the ass getting it through the door, I think Victor hurt his shoulder trying to jam it in."

The quarter red head nodded and rubbed his shoulder wincing. Feng laughed and turned his face toward D-trix and Hok.

"We have to get to the store, like now. I don't want to run into the girls." He looked over his shoulder, as if on the lookout for them. They had left about two minutes ago, so why he thought they'd be back already was beyond the rest of the group; Ryan stood up casually and said "Let's go, then!" with a chuckle.

With that, the seven of them headed over to the small Brighton store, congesting to small space with their oversized mass. Honestly, that store had a body count of about 4; realizing this was NOT the place to do proper gift hunting, the boys left and continued farther into the mall, stopping at the next open jewelry front. It looked promising, so the boys went in and began to look through the glass cases, mildly lost.

Seemingly out of NO where, a shop clerk came out from the back of the shop, his crisp white shirt tucked pristinely into his black slacks. His sleeves were rolled up to show slim forearms, the top button artfully undone, showing a thin gold chain. His hair was a faux hawk at its finest, not a single stray out of its place to ruin to look of well groomed excellence. This guy was very handsome, but he sauntered over to Hok, who was standing closest to him, and something was a little… off.

The Japanese read his name tag: "Rico S."

This could NOT be good.

Jutting his hip out to rest on the glass counter, the sales clerk raised his fingers so they touched his chin and asked "How may I help you, gentlemen?"

They were all a little taken aback, but blinked and Feng spoke up, clearing his throat mildly before responding "Yah, um, we need some.. Things… for presents.." Rico was concentrating, his brow wrinkling as he took in his words, and nodded deeply. Looking up, he looked Hok in the eyes for a moment, then stood stiff. A beat, and he broke into a massive grin and covered his mouth, bending his knees and holding onto the counter for support.

Oh God.

He knew who they were.

"Um.. OH my goodness, but I just HAVE to ask. Are you guys those FRESH dancers? Oh my Goodness, you're Hok, right? Like, THE Hok!" Rico looked back and forth between the stunned hok and the six other frightened dancers.

"Um, well, yes… but you see, we're in a bit of a hurry, so if you could just help us…" Hok muttered, scratching his head.

"Oh honey," the young Filipino man drawled, scooting closer to Hok, "I can help you with ANYthing you need me for." He smirked, inching closer and closer.

Silently freaking out, he backed away and ducked behind Feng, who was pushed forward. He looked even more confused as Rico linked arms with him and steered him towards the first display of gems and smiled.

"Anyone you're shopping for? A special someone, maybe?" Feng felt his arm being squeezed by the sales clerks wandering hand, and with lightening speed disentangled himself; he brushed himself off and, emphasizing each word, responded with, "Yes. Annette, my girlfriend." D-trix, behind them, was cracking up and trying to be quiet, but snorted in the process and made everyone look.

Rico Suave broadened his smile and cheekily said "I like your laugh, baby. I want to here it more often." Dominic promptly shut up, self consciously looking at his friends for support and crossing his arms over his stomach. Hok came forward, a little exasperated.

"Listen, if you could just help us shop for something and um, nothing else, we'd really appreciate it." he stuck his hands in his pockets, hoping the salesman would just stop doing whatever the hell it was he was doing. Pouting, he swaggered his way towards Hok, and was about to ask for a picture from the sexy braided dancer when they all heard a yell from the back.

"Ricooo?!"

Another Filipino man, slimmer, darker and with a pair of chic black frames, was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark pinstriped button up, tucked only in the back, its front hanging loosely. His arms crossed, he attempted to look menacing, but if everyone was being honest….

"What's taking you so long? Why are you FLIRTING," he marched up to Rico, who looked suddenly looked nervous, "with this guy? Who is he?" He poked the ribcage of the man with the white shirt, who flushed and looked away.

"Gabriel… baby, don't be mad, I just wanted a picture!" Rico followed his, um, FRIEND, around the shop, with the rapt attention of the entire Quest Crew. They couldn't quite believe what they were witnessing.

"Oh, right. Like you wanted Matthew's 'photo' in the bathroom, and Sean's last week at Rage. And don't get me STARTED on that weird Lydia phase…" Gabriel was obviously upset, and became so frustrated with the now-yelling Rico that he just turned around and poked him REALLY hard in the chest.

"Owww… Gabe, I'm so sorry…" The two of them argued themselves back into the back, and Hok just stood there, flabbergasted.

"okay, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but do you think Kristina would like this bracelet, is it too clunky…?"


End file.
